bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sho Grif
is a character of the Manga, BakuTech! Bakugan. He uses Ventus Van Falco and is Koh Grif's elder brother. He later teamed up with Harubaru, Raichi, and his younger brother to form Team Dragaon. Appearance Sho is a very tall and thin lad. He has yellow eyes and shoulder-length lime green hair which is often covered by an aviator helmet. His most notable feature is his shark teeth which go well with his often exaggerated facial expressions. Just like his younger brother, he wears his school uniform but with green linings. Years later in the series, after Tri Falco evolves into Rashow Falco, Sho seemingly keeps his uniform but now wears a helmet via a visor. Anime BakuTech! Bakugan Sho makes his debut in the fourth episode, The Grif Brothers alongside Koh. He lost against Raichi Kuronashi when his Van Falco crash-landed into the wall of the dojo. In the fifth episode, he tagged with Harubaru and Raichi to avenge Koh against Tohga. However, Van Falco was badly damaged in the brawl. In Quilt's Temple, Sho and his brother were not seen much in between falling down the trap door and returning to the Bakugan Dojo by sunset. It was also not revealed if they were given any tests by Quilt. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Sho is the son of the head of the Grif Financial Group. He is the older brother of Koh. He is an Elementary School student in the sixth grade (making him around 12 years old). He uses the Ventus Attribute and his Guardian Bakugan is Van Falco. Unlike Koh, Sho is very tall and seemingly underweight so much that he is easily mistaken as the younger brother. Sho constantly worries about Koh (to the point of having brother complex). He is very attached to Koh that they bathe and go to bed together. The only known time that the brothers are argueing is when they both want to go to the Sechs Tavanel Cup. When Koh was defeated by Harubaru, Sho was shocked that he was driven mad and wanted to challenge Harubaru as well. He often talks to Van Falco. After that, he and Koh enrolled to the Bakugan Dojo. After Catol damages Van Falco badly, he repairs it and it becomes Tri Falco. His first person pronoun is "Boku". http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%88%86TECH!%E7%88%86%E4%B8%B8 Bakugan Manga * Ventus Van Falco (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Tri Falco (evolved Guardian Bakugan) *** Ventus Lashow Falco (Further evolved Guardian Bakugan) Anime * Ventus Van Falco (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Tri Falco (evolved Guardian Bakugan) *** Ventus Lashow Falco (Further evolved Guardian Bakugan) Battles BakuTech! Bakugan (Anime) Sho fought four battles but won only one of them. In his three losses, his Van Falco ended up either damaged or in hilarious mishaps. However, he managed to win against his younger brother. BakuTech! Bakugan (Manga) Etymology The first name of Sho Grif, 'Sho', is derived from the Kanji for soaring, (shō), which is also the Kanji in the Japanese name of Van Falco. Also 'Sho' means prosperity. Reference Category:Characters Category:BakuTech Characters Category:Manga Category:Ventus Users Category:BakuTech Category:Team Dragaon Category:BakuTech TV Category:Humans Category:Male